deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Corvo Attano (Dishonored) vs Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate/Zero)
Corvo Attano, the ex-royal bodyguard who brought chaos to Dunwall in his quest for revenge VS Kiritsugu Emiya, the lethal assassin who fights using a combination of magic and modern technology WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Corvo Attano= Corvo Attano originally hails from Serkonos, the southernmost nation of the Empire, and is the first Royal Protector born outside of Gristol. Not much is known of his early life; it is noted in the Dishonored game manual that he was "assigned to serve the Empress as a diplomatic gesture," but the specifics of this assignment (for example, his age at the time, or how it related to his being named Lord Protector) are unknown. He is noted as being mysterious and quiet, with Wallace Higgins and Treavor Pendleton claiming that despite his high social status, no one knows much about him. Corvo has a strong bond with Emily, and often interacts with her in a familiar and affectionate manner--for instance, Emily asks him to play hide-and-seek on his return to Dunwall, which Corvo can oblige, and he was apparently teaching her climbing and defensive techniques prior to the events of the game. In an unusual move for a first-person-based game, Corvo will occasionally hug Emily or hold her hand, further displaying their closeness. It is believed by some citizens of Dunwall that Corvo was Jessamine's lover as well as her Royal Protector. While several characters in the game address these rumors (Lydia starts to ask about the supposed affair before thinking better of it, and Pendleton makes disparaging remarks about their relationship during the high chaos version of The Light at the End) they remain unconfirmed. As an extension of this theory, it is speculated in Farley Havelock's journal that Emily may be Corvo's daughter. Emily's behavior toward Corvo suggests that she sees him as a father figure, but any biological relation between the two is deliberately unconfirmed. Following his escape from Coldridge Prison with the help of the Loyalists, Corvo readily joins their group. Whether Corvo's primary goal (after rescuing Emily) is to restore Dunwall or exact revenge is determined by player choice and style. (From DisHonored Wiki) Weapons and Abilities Note: In order to make this match fair, Corvo will not have the Possession Ability Switchblade Sword Corvo uses a number of different sword designs in Dishonored. His favored sword, however, is a custom design made by inventor Piero Joplin. This blade uses a folding blade and switchblade mechanism to unfold the blade with the push of a button. The weapon has a short, single edged, somewhat tanto-like point, with a total length of about two feet. In spite of its short size, Corvo can use the blade to easily parry enemy attacks. Pistol Corvo's pistol is an upgrade of the handgun used by the city watch in Dunwall, resembling an 17th century wheelock, but having a very different firing mechanism, firing a large-caliber metallic cartridge typically capable of reliably killing a man in a single well-placed shot. While the city watch pistol is a simple breech-loading handgun, Corvo's pistol, when fully upgraded, is equipped with a four-round magazine. The weapon is actually capable of fully automatic fire if the trigger is held down, but this is not recommended due to the small size of the magazine. The weapon can also fire explosive rounds, but must be reloaded after every shot when firing explosive ammunition, regardless of magazine size. Crossbow Corvo uses a custom pistol-crossbow for silent, long range kills. The weapon is capable of firing conventional crossbow bolts, as well as incendiary bolts and non-lethal sleep darts. The crossbow can be used as a silent sniping upgrade with zoom upgrade (which Corvo will have), however, it lacks the stopping power of the pistol. Grenades Corvo uses a type of crude hand grenade, consisting of a metal shell with a hand-lit fuse, with a filling made of a tar-like substance made from whale oil (whale oil in the Dishonored universe is much more volatile than its real-life counterpart). Corvo's grenades are effective against even the toughest enemies. Sticky Grenades Corvo also uses a modified grenade with a shell studded with nails, which stick into the target. Apart from this, the grenade behaves in the same way as Corvo's regular grenades. Spring Razor A Spring Razor is a type of trap used by Corvo. The weapon appears to be a simple coil of metal wire, however, when triggered by vibrations from nearby movement, the spring razor will uncoil itself into a wire studded with razor-sharp blades. This wire whips around wild, slashing at anyone within the effective radius. Blink "Blink" is the first ability Corvo learns from The Outsider. The Blink ability appears to allow Corvo to teleport between locations, but in truth, Corvo does physically move to the destination, but at superhuman speed. Dark Vision Dark Vision gives Corvo the ability to see enemies through walls, as well as see their field of vision as a cone of light, and detect weapons, mechanisms, and other objects of interest. Devouring Swarm Devouring Swarm is an offensive magic bestowed upon Corvo by The Outsider. This spell allows Corvo to summon a swarm of flesh-eating rats, which will violently attack a target and eat the body, destroying all evidence the attack. Windblast The Windblast spell gives Corvo the ability to summon a powerful blast of wind at will. This wind is capable of blowing enemies into a objects with potentially lethal force, as well as blowing them off buildings and blowing open locked doors. Bend Time Bend Time is a spell used by Corvo to slow down or stop everything except for Corvo himself. For the purposes of this match, Corvo will be able to both stop time only for very brief periods and slow time for slightly longer. Shadow Kill The Shadow Kill ability causes anyone killed by Corvo to turn to ashes, rather than leave a dead body. This ability makes stealthy assassinations much easier. =Kiritsugu Emiya= Kiritsugu Emiya was born on Arimago, a small island off Japan, to a mage working on dangerous magecraft related to vampirism. After the island was destroyed in one of his father's experiments, Emiya was forced to kill his own father before escaping the island. Emiya became determine to prevent such tragedies from occuring, and trained in both magecraft and the use of weaponry, in order to become a "hero of justice" and fight mages such as his father, who endangered the lives of innocents such as those on his home island. Kiritsugu went on to destroy a jumbo jet after the passengers had been zombified, sacrificing a woman who had been a mentor of his during his younger years. Emiya later became dark and cynical, realizing that in order to save lives, one must end lives. Emiya was eventually killed in a "Holy Grail War" a ritual performed by the mage's association where seven mages and the spirits of seven summoned legendary heroes fight over an artifact reffered to as the "Holy Grail", capable of granting any wish. Shortly before his death, Kiritsugu adopts a young boy whose parents were killed in an incedent during the "Holy Grail War", naming him Shirou. Shirou appears as the main character in the sequel to Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night. Kiritsugu is often noted by fans as very similar to another character created by Fate/Zero author Gen Urobuchi, Akemi Homura of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Both Kiritsugu and Homura being magic users who have the power of time manipulation, and both supplementing their powers with modern military hardware. Weapons and Abilities Note: Emiya be alone in this match, he will not have Saber or Maiya Hisau with him. Thompson Contender The Thompson Contender is a single-shot target shooting pistol that can easily be rechambered with different calibers, both pistol and rifle. Kiritsugu prefers the .30.06. Emiya uses the Contender as a specialist anti-mage weapon, with magic bullets that literally use the targets's magic against them, having an effect similar manner to an electrical charge. Against a normal human, these rounds will simply cause tissue necrosis around the site of impact, but leave no wound. Calico M950 The Calico M950 is a 9mm submachine gun with a 100 round helical drum magazine. The weapon has a range of about 100 meters and a rate of fire of 745 rounds per minute. Walther WA-2000 w/infra-red scope The Walther WA 2000 is a bullpup semi-sutomatic sniper rifle originating in West Germany. Only 176 of them were produced due to the high cost of the rifle. Kiritsugu's Walther is a .300 Winchester Mag rifle with a range of 700 meters. Kiritsugu's WA-2000 comes with an infra-red thermal scope for aiming at night. C-4 C-4 (or Composition C-4) is a plastic explosive. By itself, C-4 is harmless. You could shoot it, set it on fire, etc and it won't go off. But with an electric blasting cap placed on it, all the user needs to do is press a detonator and it goes off. M67 Fragmentation Grenades The M67 fragmentation grenade is the current standard issue hand grenade for the United States and other military forces worldwide. The grenade was first issued in the 1970s, replacing the M26 and M61 grenades used during the Vietnam War. The grenade is activated by pulling the safety pin and then throwing the grenade. Pulling the pin releases the safety lever or "spoon", however, the spoon should be held in place by the users hand until the grenade is thrown, at which point the spoon releases, activating the fuse. The weapon has a blast radius of 15 meters, with fatalities most likely within five meters. Claymore Mines The M18 Claymore mine is a remotely-detonated anti-personnel mine used by the US military. The mine consists of 700 steel ball-bearings behind a C-4 charge. When detonated, the mine fires the ball bearings out in a forward-directed fan pattern 6.5 feet tall, 50 meters wide, with an effective range of 50 meters, though the bearings can travel as far as 250 meters. The weapon was designed in 1960 as a counter to human wave attacks such as those used by the Japanese in World War II and the Chinese and North Koreans in the Korean War, and went on to see use in the Vietnam War and subsequent conflicts. Night Vision Magic While Kiritsugu relies mostly on technology to fight his foes, he does use a few magic spells in combat. One example is a spell which increases the natural night vision capabilities of his eyes. While not as effective as his thermal scope, it is still very useful for detecting foes at night. Time Manipulation Magic Kiritsugu is capable of using time manipulation magic to enable him to stop time for a very short time, and slow down time for an slightly longer time period. He cannot use this spell for long periods as it will cause a severe strain on his body. For the purposes of this match, Kiritsugu's time stop will last as long as Corvo's. =X-Factors= Explanations Kiritsugu and Corvo are both extremely well trained with their weapons and abilities, Corvo being the Lord Protector, or personal bodyguard of the empress, while Emiya was a lethal mercenary. Emiya, however, takes an edge in combat experience, having fought around the world against both mages and conventional forces. Corvo, however, takes an obvious edge in stealth, given his great skill at evading detection, as well as his powers, such as Blink, Dark Vision, and Shadow Kill, which make this easier. Kiritsugu, however, takes a massive advantage in terms of weapons, possessing modern armaments, while Corvo's weapons are at a roughly 19th century technology level. Finally, Corvo takes situational awareness and agility, given his powers of Dark Vision and Blink, as well as his natural agility. Battle Kiritsugu Emiya stood on top of a building above the streets of Dunwall. He knelt down, Walther WA-2000 sniper rifle in hand and looked through the night vision scope. Several hundred meters away, Corvo Attano crept through the shadows, not realizing that another assassin with supernatural abilities had been sent to kill him. Kiritsugu pulled the trigger, firing a 7.62mm round towards Corvo. At that moment, however, a gust of wind caused the round to go to the right, missing Corvo and impacting a the ground, chipping small pieces of stone of the cobblestone streets. Corvo immediately took cover behind a short wall, before he activated his Dark Vision, revealing a sniper standing on the roof of a building a few hundred meters away. Kiritsugu took aim and prepared to the fire a second shot when he heard a whooshing sound, and saw a blurry image fly into a second story window about 50 meters from where Corvo was. Corvo appeared in the second story window, and then teleported again, making his way up to the rooftops. Corvo took cover behind a chimney, before making a break for it, jumping and running along the rooftops. Kiritsugu heard Corvo running and got out his Calico SMG and fired a burst of round 9mm rounds at Corvo, one of them barely grazing his side. Corvo ducked behind a second chimney as more bullets bounced off the brickwork. After Kiritsugu fired off his second burst of rounds, Corvo activated his Windblast power, knocking Kiritsugu off his feet. As Kiritsugu landed face down on the rooftop, Corvo used Blink again, teleporting on the the next rooftop. Kiritsugu got up from the rooftop and noticed where Corvo was. Kiritsugu gave a dark smile as he got out his Claymore mine detonator and pulled the trigger. At that instance, two claymore mine to either side of Corvo exploded. Corvo realized as soon as he saw the look on Kiritsugu's face that he was holding the control to some kind of explosive device. Corvo activated his Bend Time power, freezing the ball bearings fired from the mines in mid air, some of them just inches from Corvo's body. Corvo ran out of the blast radius and jumped onto the same rooftop as Kiritsugu. At that point, Corvo's Bend Time power expired. To Kiritsugu's eyes, it looked like Corvo had teleported yet again. Kiritsugu drew his Contender and fired, only barely missing his shot. Corvo responded with his Crossbow. This time, it was Corvo's turn to be surprised. Kiritsugu seemed to teleport out of the path of the bolt. "I thought so.", Kiritsugu said, "You can use time manipulation magic too." Corvo did not understand the phrase Kiritsugu spoke- his adversary was speaking Japanese. Corvo ignored the statement and ran at Kiritsugu with his sword. Kiritsugu only barely blocked the attack with his Walther, and then struck Corvo in the face with the stock, cracking one of the lenses on his mask and knocking him to the floor. Kiritsugu turned the large rifle on Corvo, preparing the fire at point blank range. But Corvo was not finished yet: he drew his City Watch Pistol and fired a single shot right into Kiritsugu's face, causing the assassin to fall to the ground, dead. Corvo walked over to Kiritsugu's body and examined his weapons, including the sniper rifle, which, it turned out, has a scope with an effect similar to his Dark Vision. Corvo also rapid fire gun that his enemy had used earlier, which seemed to have large drum magazine. The man also had an impressive collection of what appeared to be grenades and explosives. Corvo collected these weapons, which were more advanced than anything he had seen before. Surely they would be useful additions to his arsenal. And Piero would no doubt find them interesting as well... WINNER: Corvo Attano Experts' Opinion While Kiritsugu Emiya was armed with far more advanced weapons and had greater combat experience, the powers Corvo gained from his encounter with the Outsider, particularly Blink and Bend Time, allowed him to nullify much of Kiritsugu's advantage. Original Weapons, battle, and blog here. Category:Blog posts